A Personal Interest: Book V
by Pari
Summary: This is the continuation of my Personal Interest Book series. We find Reese, Carter, and company several months after the birth of their daughter Vivian. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So I wasn't sure if I was going to continue with this series, but then I thought I wanted to see how Reese would be in the role of Father :) So a lot of fluff and cuteness to be had, but not to worry there is be serious drama to come. I hope to enjoy the read and if you read I sincerely hope you will leave a review. Please keep in mind this is a 'fan's fic', my fic and if it's not written to your satisfaction then please read something else or better yet write your own fic. ;)

* * *

**A Personal Interest: Book V**

* * *

"Morning Finch," Reese greeted as he entered their headquarters.

"Morning Mr. Reese," Finch greeted as his eyes remained locked onto the screen he had pulled up. He didn't let his eyes lift to where Reese stood until he heard the soft cries of a baby fill his ears. Finch's eyes widen a bit as they settled onto the newest addition to their team, baby Vivian Reese Carter. "Mr. Reese, why is Vivian here, and more importantly does her mother know she's here?" Finch asked as he stood from his desk and limped to where the man and child stood. Despite his apprehension to how Carter would react knowing that Reese had brought their daughter to 'work', Finch was still happy to see her. He had really taken to his role of 'Uncle' to both Vivian and Taylor. Enjoyed spending time with them and giving them gifts, or as Carter would often say 'Spoiling them'.

"Well Finch, today was supposed to be my day off remember?" Reese commented as his eyes stayed focused onto his daughter, who looked up at him with a smile. "So I gave the nanny you hired us the day off to spend with her family, and I don't want to call her up and ask her to watch Viv. Besides, this is just a simple surveillance to gather some intel, right? Nothing too heavy and a man with a baby wouldn't stand out to anyone as a threat."

"Well taking into consideration that your significant other would probably castrate you if she knew you had taken her baby on a numbers job?" Finch questioned as he lifted Vivian from the carrier Reese had secured to his chest. "Hello Vivian," Finch cooed around a smile as he finally held her in his arms. Vivian instantly gurgled out happily, obviously recognizing her Uncle Finch even at just seven months old. "How is my beautiful niece this morning? Do you think you've dressed her well enough to be gallivanting around New York City this time of year?" Finch asked as he let his eyes scan over the pink and yellow summer dress Vivian wore with matching pink and yellow sandals, finishing off the look with a pink bow clipped in her thick curly hair, that had lighten to a shade of light brown and took on more of her mother's texture than her father's. Her skin tone however was an equal balance of both of her parents, a caramel shade.

"It's summertime Finch and if she gets too hot I'll take her inside. As for Jos I have no plans to tell her of me and Viv's adventures today, do you?"

"Let's just hope she has no reason to call me today, I find it very difficult to lie to Jos even over the phone she has a way of just knowing." Reese simply nodded his head in agreement. "Maybe it would be best if Viv stayed here, you know I am very capable of looking after her and I even have so baby things in the back room," Finch stated and Reese arched his brow in interest. "I thought it would be best in the unlikely event you ever had to bring her here, and it seems I was right in my thoughts on that."

"Thanks for the offer Finch but no thank you I had already plan a day out with Viv. I'm taking her to the park, some boutiques for some more things, she's growing so fast Finch," He said with a proud smile as he reached out and brushed his fingers against her soft head of curls. "You know Jos was right about all those clothes you brought her she's only got to wear a quarter of them, the rest we had to donate.

"That's OK I have taken the liberty of setting up accounts for her at several of the best children's boutiques here in town as well as several in London, Paris, and Italy, money is no object, all my treat, and if there's a shop that is not included that you or Jos wish to add just let me know."

"Jos is right you do spoil our kids." Reese said with a smirk.

"That's what uncles are supposed to do right?" Finch spoke out as he reached up and stroked at Vivian's round, full cheeks and she rewarded him with a wide gummy smile.

"So who am I tailing today?" Reese asked as he scooped his daughter back from Finch, who in turned frowned a bit but released her back to her father. Reese resettle Vivian, who excitedly kicked her legs, back into the carrier as Finch moved back to his workstation to pull up the information on their new number.

"Her name is Rebecca Jones and she is the very well-kept mistress of our latest number Dr. Andreas Krates. He's a self-made multimillionaire obstetrician." Finch said as he moved to the board and taped up a picture of Miss Jones next to the one of Dr. Krates.

"If she's so well kept why do you suspect her as a potential threat?" Reese asked as he moved closer to the board while he let his teething baby girl gnaw on his finger.

"Well I intercepted a phone call between Dr. Krates and Mrs. Krates yesterday, apparently the missus is now aware of the mistress and she made Dr. Krates realize that keeping his wife would be far less expensive than keeping his mistress. As of this morning all of Miss Jones's bank account set up for her by Dr. Krates have been closed and all of the limitless credit cards he has given her will decline. Miss Jones is about to lose the lifestyle she has become accustomed to for the past five years, and I think that will make her a strong contender."

"Right, well send her location to my phone. Hey Viv you wanna go be a superhero with daddy, huh?" Reese spoke to his attentive daughter in a babyish voice which made Finch smile warmly at the man standing before him. Finch couldn't help but think on how much Reese had changed since they first met he knew that John Reese had 'literally' been reborn, and that his new life definitely agreed with him.

* * *

Later

* * *

"How are things going Mr. Reese?" Finch's voice came through the earpiece.

"Well I think you may be right about Miss Jones, she's already been declined at several stores and it doesn't look like Dr. Krates is accepting her calls now. I'd say he's definitely been moved from her Christmas list to her shit list."

"Mr. Reese, please do try to watch your language in front of Vivian."

"I covered her ears Finch," Reese stated with a smirk just as he removed his hands from his daughter's ears, and by the way she frowned up and whimpered a bit, he could tell she didn't like being left out of their conversation. "Wait a minute," Reese spoke out as he watched the woman he had been following for the past couple of hours from across the street. "It looks like Miss Jones has another male friend."

"Another suitor?" Finch asked as he tried to pull up the cameras at their location to get a better view of the mystery guy, and see what he could pull up on him.

"No, just by the way he's standing and scoping his surroundings I'd say he's some kind of ex-military probably special ops."

"Yes and now an assassin. Mr. Reese that is Miguel Munoz, ex-military turned assassin for hire. He is wanted by just about every Government agencies around the globe." Finch said as he lifted his gaze from the screen. "I think it is time for you and Vivian to end your pursuit, now John." He added as a panic for his niece filled him.

"Too late," Reese spoke as he then placed a kissed against his daughter's forehead while seeing Miss Jones and her mystery guy crossing the street out of his peripheral vision. "He's spotted me probably just as easily as I spotted him." Reese added as he wrapped his arm more protectively around his daughter and just waited. He hoped this guy had enough self-preservation to not start anything with so many people around.

"Oh God, should I call Jos?" Finch wondered aloud as his heart began to race.

"No, are you crazy?" Reese exclaimed through the line his voice a pitch higher than normal and caused his daughter to stare up at him curiously. "She'll kill me if she knew I took our daughter on a job. Don't worry I won't let anything happen to our baby Finch."

"You had better not otherwise Jos will have to wait in line to kill you." Finch stated and then ended the call but left the line open so he could clearly hear what was happening.

"Hey," The mystery man called out and Reese focused his full attention onto Vivian and pretended as if he hadn't heard the man just a few steps away from them.

"Miguel, what are you doing?" Rebecca Jones called out as she tugged at the man's arm, and the man quickly turned to face her.

"What you already hired someone else to do the job?" Miguel asked in a low menacing voice.

"What are you talking about?" Rebecca asked clearly confused. "You charged across the street to pick a fight with a man holding a baby?"

"Right an innocent man with a baby, it's a front one I've used myself a time or two." Miguel stated as he focused back onto Reese and Vivian. "Who do you work for?"

"Excuse me?" Reese replied playing dumb to the dangerous situation.

"Ok you want to play it like that," Miguel said as he pulled a gun from his pocket. "Move," He waved the gun towards the nearby alleyway. Reese's eyes immediately locked in on the gun and then when he looked up at the man holding it all facades had fallen. With just his eyes Reese had let this fellow assassin know that he had been right on sensing that Reese was or had been in a similar profession as he. Also Reese's eyes told the man that he had made a terrible mistake pointing a gun at his child. Both Reese and Miguel knew in that moment that only one of them would leave that alleyway alive.

"Oh my God, are you crazy?" Rebecca asked as she followed the men down the alleyway. "This is not what I hired you for this is not the man I need you to take care of. Oh God...and he has a baby." She exclaimed as she began to visually panic.

"Yes I do," Reese spoke out calmly. "Her name is Vivian and I need you to take her." He said this as he looked directly at Rebecca for a split second before he resettled his eyes back onto the man with the gun. "My daughter has nothing to do with this, this is between me and you," Reese spoke this directly to the man before him. "Please let her take my daughter to safety." Reese grasped Vivian from under her arms, but he didn't make a move to lift her until he saw Miguel give a nod of his head. Reese then pulled Vivian from the carrier. "Here take her." He directed to Rebecca and she hurriedly moved and took Vivian who didn't care for this woman who was not her mommy holding her, and she began to wail. "It's ok Viv, its OK baby."

"What am I supposed to do with her?" Rebecca asked as she held Vivian out from her body like she were some smelly trash.

"Well first don't hold her like that you might drop her, nestle her more closely to your bosom."

"Yeah and mind her little head," Miguel tossed in and Rebecca did as instructed.

"Wait she's not gonna try to breast feed is she?" The woman asked with a frown as she hugged the baby closer to her. Both men rolled their eyes slightly.

"Don't worry she prefers chocolate milk," Reese said. "Now listen carefully her mother is Det. Jocelyn Carter and she works at the 9th precinct. Make sure to get her to her mother, understand?"

"Oh God now the cops are going to be involved you idiot!" Rebecca hissed at Miguel who too looked to be worried now himself at this news.

"Hey!" Reese regain her attention with his sharp tone that made his daughter flinch and then cry more sorrowfully, and it nearly broke Reese's heart that she was so scared and he couldn't comfort her. "Just make sure that you get her to her mother safely, understand?" Rebecca clutched the wailing Vivian closer to her shielding the baby, as she nodded to Reese's commands.

"Sorry but I don't think I can let any of you leave now. I don't like to take out kids but, c'est la vie," Miguel finally spoke out as he shrugged his shoulders a bit. "You over here against the wall, right beside h..." Miguel's words were cut short. In the second it took him to cut his eyes to Rebecca, Reese had disarmed him and then snapped his neck. Rebecca stood watching Reese with wide frightened filled eyes as she protectively clutched Vivian even tighter to her, making sure the baby hadn't seen the violence.

"Yo..you just killed him," She gasped out in shock.

"It was either him or us, besides you hired him to kill your boyfriend Dr. Krates, and I'm sure there is some paper trail that will attest to that fact."

"No, I didn't want him to kill Andreas, just to rough him up a bit." She defended.

"This man," Reese pointed to the dead man crumbled on the ground. "Was just about to kill you, me, and my 7 month old daughter, do you honestly think he would have just 'roughed up' your ex-boyfriend?" Rebecca stood silently for a second mulling it over and then Reese's words and his knowledge of her situation suddenly struck her.

"Wait how do you know so much about me and Andreas?"

"Let's just say I work for those who try to prevent the senseless murders of others. Look I believe that you had no intentions of killing Dr. Krates but I can promise you had you sent him," Reese again pointed down at the dead man. "That is exactly what would have happened. My advice to you is to go find yourself another sugar daddy, and preferably one who isn't already married."

"So what do we do now about 'him' I mean?"

"Don't worry I'll take care of it. Give me my daughter back," He spoke as he stepped towards them and Rebecca instinctively stepped back still protectively clutching Vivian.

"How do I even know she is your daughter? Maybe...maybe I should just take her to her momma like you said." Rebecca stated as he took another step away from Reese.

"Just look at her, she has my eyes, she's reaching and crying for 'me', and I just killed this man because he threatened her do you really think I'm just going to let you walk off with her?"

"I...I'll scream," She nervously said.

"Go ahead," Reese said nonchalantly but inwardly prayed that she wouldn't. "I have pictures and documentation in my wallet proving that I am her father," He gave a partial truth he did have a lot of pictures but no legal documentation which he planned to speak with Finch about rectifying. "You as I mentioned will no doubt have some paper trail, most likely a payout to Mr. Miguel here. Now who do you think the police are more likely to look suspiciously at? Never mind my lady, Vivian's mother is a police detective, remember...Det Jocelyn Carter." He could see that he had truly frightened her now and that her hold on Vivian seemed desperate. "Look, just give me my daughter and leave, go live your life and never speak of this. I'll take care of Mr. Miguel here, Ok?"

"How?" She asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Reese asked and she quickly shook her head no as she stepped to him and held out Vivian.

"No here take your kid, she smells like she needs to be changed." Reese enveloped his daughter back into the security of his arms as Rebecca hurried back out of the alleyway. Reese buried his nose in the thick soft curls atop Vivian's head, closed his eyes a moment and just breathed in her scent. He then places gentle kisses on her forehead as she quieted down a bit and rested her head against her father's chest.

"Daddy's sorry babygirl, never again...never again." He mumbled the promise against her head. "Finch," He called out knowing that Finch was listening.

"Yes Mr. Reese I have already alerted Fusco to the situation, and do not worry he will use discretion when it comes to Jos."

"Thank you, I'm taking Viv home I think we've both had enough excitement for one day." Reese stated as he moved them to exit the opposite end of the alleyway from where they'd entered. "Oh and Finch I need documentation for Vivian, legal proof that she's mine. I want her to have my last name."

"I will see what I can do but you do understand that given that you are a fugitive it may prove...tricky but I am sure I can come up with something creative."

"Thanks Finch," Reese said with a smile. He had cleared the alleyway just as the police siren could be heard pulling up at the other end.

* * *

Later that evening

* * *

Carter had been looking forward to getting home to her babies and her 'man' all day. A part of her was jealous that John had the day off to spend with their daughter while she had to work. When she finally stumbled through the door and kicked off her shoes by the door, she walked in and noticed the sleeping man and child on the couch. Carter's heart swelled with love as it always did when she was witness to the bond between John and both Vivian and Taylor. She giggled a bit as her eyes rested for a second on John's relaxed face as she slept with his head thrown back and mouth slightly opened, and then she looked to her daughter settled snuggly against her father's chest with her head back slight and her mouth open. They looked so much alike in that moment. Carter smiled and shook her head as she moved to her 'babies'. She leaned down and kissed the smallest one atop the head and when she raised to place a kiss on John's forehead she wasn't at all surprised to see his electric blues gazing at her now fully alert.

"You let me get this close before you decided to wake up?" She asked in a hushed voice as so to not wake the sleeping baby. "Aren't you always supposed to be on guard?"

"I needed you this close so could deliver my deadly blow," Reese teased with a sleep laced gravelly voice and a smirk.

"Oh really?" Carter replied as Reese reached his free arm out and grasped her while maintaining a secure hold on their still sleeping daughter.

"Uhm…hmm, c'mere." He drawled out as he tugged her closer until her lips found his. Carter's knees weakened as they always did the instant their mouths touched, and she crumbled to the floor beside the couch. When Reese began to do his signature move with his tongue that made Carter's womb catch fire with need, she hastily broke away, panting.

"Nuh…uh, we can't…not now anyway." She said as she tried to tug her arm free of Reese's grasp but he wasn't ready to give up just yet.

"Why not, Taylor is spending a couple of nights with his friends." Reese said as he tried to pull her back to him and at that moment the soft cry of their other child rang out as her little head began to bob up from her father's chest. When she turned and spotted her mother her wails increased in volume and she excitedly tried to get to her mother.

"Hello my beautiful baby girl," Carter cooed at her daughter as she pulled from Reese now relaxed grip and grasped her baby. "You have perfect timing my love, because your daddy was just trying to get some and you just reminded him that we have a very impressionable baby in the house that will make his attempts very difficult." Vivian giggled out as if she understood her mother's words and both Carter and Reese laughed out at her.

"You feed her, burp her, change her and she'll be out for a good 4 hours," Reese said as he threw his legs over the side of the couch. He then leaned forward and kissed the back of his child's head and then swooped in for a quick peck on the lips of his lady love. "Then I can get some." He ended by waggling his brows and was rewarded with a smile and giggles from Carter, who he knew would happily oblige him in his quest later. At that moment the doorbell rang. Just as Carter moved to stand and answer the door, Reese stilled her by placing a hand on her arm. The serious look on his face set her on edge a bit. She knew he only got that way when he was working a dangerous number, so she stayed where she was and allowed him to go peek out the window. Reese got to the window just in time to see the delivery guy re-enter his truck. When he noticed the name of the delivery company he instantly relaxed because he knew it was one that Finch owned, and have purchased solely so he could get important things delivered to him. "Special delivery from Finch," Reese answered Carter's questioning eyes as she sat with her blouse opened and their daughter already nestled to her breast feeding.

"Lord I hope it's not more clothes for Vivian, she's growing so fast and Finch gets her so much stuff she's never able to wear it all." Carter called out as Reese made his way to the door. He opened the door a crack and let his eyes scan the surroundings briefly before fully opened the door and he stepped out and retrieved the large manila envelope by the door. Reese then did another quick scan before he reentered the house. He read the writing on the envelope as he walked back into the living room where Carter was now seated on the couch still nursing Vivian. "No this is addressed to me, but I did mention to Finch today that 'you' think he's spoiling our kids."

"And you don't…we're running out of room here John," she replied as she rolled her eyes slightly as Reese opened the envelope and pulled out the contents.

"Well you were the one who didn't want to stay in that spacious apartment Finch set up for us after Viv was born, it's still available. I have the keys so whenever you want to move back in just let me know."

"I don't know I just felt like a kept woman in that place, and it's kind of hard to explain the new digs on my meager cop's salary." She said.

"You are a kept woman," Reese declared as he read over the note that Finch had attached to the documents in the envelope. "Kept by me, and if it makes you feel any better I made sure that I had Finch dock my pay for the place, a full month's pay, so it's ours, and listed under my name of course. Jonathan Michael Reese,"

"That is not your real name." Carter proclaimed as she smirked up at him.

"It is now…it's close enough and more importantly it's all legal," Reese said with a smile as he threw her a wink before refocusing on the papers he held.

"Wait you went to see Finch today," Carter's mind fleshed out some tidbits of their conversation. "He didn't have you working some number did he…you didn't take Vivian…"

"No," Reese lied as he looked at Carter with cool, calm eyes and he could see her stiffened shoulders instantly relax at his words, and he silently promised he would never take Vivian with him again even on a simple surveillance. "I 'called' Finch and asked him to get some legal documents for me, and he did." Reese said as a smile played on his lips as he read and re-read over the documents. "So now we can live a bit more freely without having to worry so much about the FBI, you will very soon be Mrs. Jonathan Reese, and even better than all that I'd like you to meet Miss Vivian Kaitlyn Reese." He announced as he handed the brand new 'legal' birth certification of their daughter over to Carter. Carter read over the document and noticed the name change as well as the field for the 'father' was now filled out.

"Kaitlyn, that's beautiful, your mother's name?" She asked as she fought down the tears of joy that wanted out. Reese shook his head 'no'.

"My grandmother, on my mom's side, she looked after me more than my mother." He answered.

"Vivian Kaitlyn Reese," She repeated the name already liking the sound of it.

"I know from what you've told me about your ex-husband he was a fine man, and he helped you create Taylor and I'll be indebted to him for that alone. But I don't want another man claiming 'my' child, 'my' flesh, 'my' blood," Reese explained and hoped Carter wouldn't be upset.

"I get it, I do…I understand and I don't fault you John," Carter reassured with a smile. "It is a beautiful name."

"And what about you?" He asked as he suddenly grew nervous. "Would you be ok with Det. Jocelyn Carter-Reese?"

"No, sorry," Carter replied and Reese's heart clinched in his chest but he hardened his face so the hurt didn't show there. "But I am ok with Jocelyn Renee Reese, or just Det. Reese." She added and then giggled a bit as the relief that filled Reese's face. "How are we going to pull this off, the FBI already know that we're connected and here is this child with blue eyes just like her 'fugitive' father's, and whose last name is Reese just like her 'fugitive' father's, and then if I change my last name to Reese…I think they might put two and two together."

"I told you before that you don't have to worry about the FBI any more, I've taken care of that and if they didn't get my message the first time then I'll make sure I'm clearer the next time."

"John I don't think threatening the FBI is the way to handle the situation."

"I didn't make any threats, I simply told Agent Jones to let it be known what would happen if they came after you again."

"That you would kill them," Carter questioned.

"Yes," Reese answered honestly as he held her gaze, he wanted her to understand that he meant to do just that if it came down to it and he wouldn't feel a bit sorry about it. "I'd burn that whole fucking place to the ground Jos. I won't let anyone or anything harm our family nor take you from me, and if I have to murder and or maim to accomplish that I will." He prepared himself for an argument.

"All right," Carter said out with a heavy sigh.

"Just all right?" He repeated with a bit of skepticism in his voice.

"Yes just all right. I mean please spare me the gory details but I want and expect you to do whatever you have to do to protect our family, and keep us together."

"I will, always." Reese declared with determination in his voice and his eyes.

"And when do you plan on making an honest woman outta me?" Carter asked in a teasing manner that she hoped would lighten the mood, as she adjusted her bra and top and then lifted their once again sleeping child to her shoulder to burp her. Reese smiled at her for a few seconds and then dipped his fingers into the top of his tee and pulled out a chain that he taken to wearing during the day and usually removed and hid away once he was home. Carter let her eyes settle onto what his hands were doing, and she let out a startled gasp when she noticed what had to be at least a 3 carat princess cut diamond ring, around the tip of Reese's ring finger. Reese stepped to her and kneeled down before her. "Oh God," Carter gushed out and the tears sprung forward as she cupped her hand to her mouth. Reese took in her reaction and began to think maybe this was not the right time.

"Should I have waited…is this too soon?" He questioned genuinely with concern in his eyes.

"John Reese if you stop now so help me I will shoot you," Carter sniffled out, and Reese couldn't stop the chuckles that escaped his lips.

"Ok then, Jocelyn…"

"Yes!" She exclaimed cutting him off as she waved her the fingers of her left hand at him. "Yes…put it on me."

"But I haven't finished, you don't want me to finish and get the full experience?" Reese playfully asked as he continued to chuckle and began to unhook the necklace to remove the ring.

"John, now put…the…ring…on…my…finger." Carter commanded through her sobs and when he finally did place the ring on her finger she reached out gripped his shirt and pulled him into a searing kiss. "Mmmm…" She moaned out and then released his lips but kept him close enough that she rested her forehead against his.

"God I love you," Reese proclaimed as they stared heatedly into one another's eyes.

"Hmm….I love you too," Carter replied around a huge smile. "Now take your daughter and get out of my way, I need to call my mother because we have a wedding to plan." Reese complied with the order quickly snatching up his daughter whose eyes snapped open at the movement. Both Reese and Vivian watched as Carter hurried from the room, and then she suddenly reappeared. "Wait do you have a budget limit in mind?" She asked.

"Go crazy baby, whatever you want. Consider it a wedding gift from me and Finch." Reese said and again the huge smile re-emerged on carter's face as she exited again. After a few seconds her excited voice could be heard all the way from up the stairs.

"Looks like we're finally gonna make it official babygirl," Reese spoke softly to his daughter and then kissed her forehead. His trained eyes missed the small red sniper scope light that briefly targeted the back of Vivian's head.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the great reviews. I am truly pleased that so many are enjoying this new 'book' :) This chapter will be short, it's just a snippet to help build the drama. Enjoy and as always please R&R

* * *

**A couple of months later**

* * *

"So, tomorrow is the big day," Carter spoke softly as she turned on her side in their bed to face the man beside her, who lay on his back with their daughter resting peacefully across his chest. Reese was holding their baby's little hand in his as he stared at it and gently stroked her tiny fingers. It still amazed him that this little being was his, his and Carter's, their creation. "Are you nervous?" Carter asked as she slid a bit closer and laid her bent left leg across his outstretched left leg, and she reached up and softly stroked at the curls on the back of Vivian's head.

"No…you?" Reese replied as he turned a bit to look at the Nubian beauty next to him. He needed to look into her eyes when she answer to make sure that there was no regrets. He was so afraid that at any moment she would change her mind and opt to take their kids and leave him. He knew that that would deal a deadly blow to him that several bullets hadn't been able to accomplish. He inwardly sighed when she looked at him with love and shook her head no.

"No, I want to marry you John, I don't think I've ever wanted anything more…well besides our kids," She let her eyes drift back down to their daughter briefly and then they resettled back onto Reese's blue ones. "I honestly still don't know how in the hell we're gonna pull it off without the FBI and CIA and whoever else not connecting the dots…and I know," She cut him off as he opened his mouth to reassure her for the umpteenth time. "I know you say that you have it handled and I know you are capable of handling it but I still worry. You're not Superman John. Yes you are a major bad ass but a bullet in the right place and you will die same as any other man. I'm just so afraid of losing you, of losing our family."

"Sorry Jos, but you're stuck with me, and I promise you nothing is going to happen to our family." Reese said coolly as he threw her his trademark crooked smile.

"Good," Carter said as she rolled herself away from his body, much to Reese's dismay. "Now go put Vivian in her room so you can be stuck with me," She said and threw Reese a look that had him up, out of the bed, and out of the room in a flash. Carter giggled a bit at his eagerness.

* * *

**Morning**

* * *

Carter was the first to awaken and the stiffness in her body made her think that she should have taken her mother's advice and slept apart the night before her wedding. Then flashes of the things she and Reese has done the night before and the pleasures that still echoed in her center, Carter decided the stiffness and soreness were well worth it. She smiled when her eyes fell upon the man splayed out on the bed, his position and the way he softly snored with his mouth open told her that she had worn him out. She placed a kiss on his check and got up from their bed. The second her feet touch the floor her mind started listing off all the things she still had to do that day, the day 'of' her wedding. But the first thing she always did was check on her children, and if Vivian was still asleep she would get in a quick shower before feeding her. She was grateful that she had weaned Vivian off her breasts and to the bottle weeks ago, and her milk had pretty much dried up. The last thing she wanted during her wedding ceremony was a soiled dress.

Carter First peeked in on Taylor this was out of a habitual nature since she had done it on auto pilot for the past 17 years. She found Taylor's bed empty but immaculately made as if it hadn't even been slept in, which was unusual but she figured her son was trying to allow her to have an easy unstressed filled day. With a smile she then moved to Vivian's nursery, she moved the crib and found it empty. So much for that shower she thought as she rolled her eyes exited the room and made her way to the stairs.

"Taylor, son I have asked you not to wake your sister so early," Carter began chastising as she descended the stairs and made her way to the kitchen where she usually found Taylor and Vivian on those mornings Taylor would get his sister up with him. "We're trying to get her on a sched…" Her words ended abruptly when she entered the kitchen and found it empty. A lump formed in her throat but she tried not to panic as she moved to the living room, though she was sure she hadn't seen them there when she came down the stairs. The living room was also empty so she rushed back up the stair and to bathroom that Taylor used and still didn't find her children. A crippling fear gripped Carter so tightly that she crumbled to the bathroom floor. "JOOOOOHN!"

* * *

**An hour later**

* * *

"Hey," Fusco called out to a nearly despondent Carter who sat at the kitchen table with her next to her mother, who had arrived nearly 30 minutes ago to lend her support. "I've reported this to headquarters they've already got our people out looking for Taylor and Vivian." Carter didn't reply but her mother did speak up.

"I thought we'd have to wait until they've been missing for 24 hours." She said.

"Not when it's one of our own, and all family members of our fellow cops are 'also' considered one of our own." Fusco stated. "What else do you need me to do?" He asked this directly to Carter but she just shook her head in reply as she continued to cast her puffy, red, tear filled eyes to the untouched coffee cup in front of her. With a slight frown Fusco left the two women in the kitchen and moved to the living room where Reese and Finch were set up. Finch had brought several computers and was pulling up camera activity that might give them any clues. "Hey, anything yet?" Fusco called out in a hushed tone.

"Not yet detective, but there are a lot of cameras in this city and I am accessing them all," Finch spoke out as his eyes remained fixed on the screen as his fingers flew across the keyboard.

"You should focus on the one nearby," Fusco stated and Finch lifted his eyes to the robust man standing before him.

"Thank you for that detective I'll keep that in mind," Finch said and then focused back on his screen. Fusco then let his eyes drift to the nearby window where Reese stood. Fusco could see just by looking at the man that he was coiled up tightly with fear, anger, and anxiety. Fusco also knew that whoever did this would pay with their lives no doubt about it.

"How ya holding up John?" He asked and instantly thought it to be a dumb question and that thought was reverberated when Reese turn his wild glassy and bloodshot eyes onto him. "Dumb ass question I know but…what can I do, just tell me what else can I do to help?" Reese clamped his eyes shut and tried to reel in his anger and desire to lash out as anyone. He knew that Fusco was just there to help and that the man was genuinely concerned.

"Any word on the APB that was put out?" Reese asked as he refocused onto Fusco.

"Naw, nothing yet." Fusco replied with a defeated sigh. "Whoever has them they ain't walkin around out in the open."

"I would have to concur with that assessment," Finch cut in. "Whoever has them they know how to hide and to avoid cameras. I'd say they're well trained."

"So it's probably the FBI or CIA," Carter's hoarse voice filled the room and all eyes fell to where she stood in the entryway just in front of her mother. "The people you told me I didn't have to worry about, right John?" She sobbed out as fresh tears fell from her eyes, and Reese's own tears escaped as he watched the woman he loved so intensely it scared him at times, falling apart before him. "Why are you even still here, you should be out there," She snapped her hand out and pointed toward the exit. "Looking for 'my' babies. Oh God they must be so scared…" Carter wailed out as her legs gave out and she plopped to the floor. John instinctively moved to her but Carter's mother who also sat on the floor cradling her sobbing daughter stilled him with the shake of her head. "And Vivian…she's so little and helpless." Reese couldn't stand to see Carter so broken. He knew she blamed him just as much as he was blaming himself for what happened. He clinched his jaws and his fists and then stalked from the room, to the front door. Fusco looked to Finch for advice.

"I am in constant communication with him but I'm not going to contact him until I have something." Finch said. And with a nod Fusco hurried out.

"Hey Wonderboy wait up!" Fusco called out to John who was already moved to the driver side door of Fusco's car. "Let me drive." Fusco said as he moved up beside where Reese stood readying to hotwire the car and steal it. "You ride in the back, won't draw any attention that way." Reese surprisingly to Fusco simply followed his instructions without a word, opening the back driver side door and entering the vehicle. Fusco got in behind the wheel and started up the car. "So where to, any ideas on where we should start lookin?" Fusco asked as he looked at Reese in the rear-view mirror. After a few seconds of silence Reese smacked his fisted left hand against the window.

"Uuuugrrhhh!" Reese roared out his anger, fears, and frustrations as he continued to punch his fists against the window and seats, and until he finally let his head fall back against the seat. With his mouth wide open he wailed out the most mournful sound Fusco had ever heard from a grieving parent. "Ahhh….ah…ah…ahhh," Reese continued to sob as he lifted both of his fists and placed them against his closed eyes. Fusco maneuvered his car from its parked position in from of Carter's home and began to drive down the road, headed out into the city. He had no true destination so he just silently drove.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thank you guys for reading and reviewing I hope you keep that up :) This is the next chappy and I think I will wrap this one up in just one more chapter. I apologize this has not been proofread well, I just didn't have time. Planning on being away for a week or so and this has been sitting on my computer for a bit so I have decided to post it. I hope it flows well and you enjoy it. Thnx

* * *

He had found her in her bedroom. She stood at the foot of the King Sized bed picking at the satin material of the beautiful white wedding dress that lay across the bed. She only turned her eyes to him briefly, enough time to let him know that she was aware of his presence and her silence also let him know that his presence wasn't unwelcome. Finch had come to check on Carter and to let her know that he hadn't found anything on the cameras yet but the program his was running hadn't finished yet.

"John picked this out," She spoke with her back to him as she stared down adoringly at the dress with a slight smile on her face. "That day when he came to find me to help on the Gwendolyn Jones number...he just walked right in the dress shop like it was no big deal." She laughed a bit as she remembered. "It really wasn't to me, but my mom threw a bit of a fit. We had been there all day just about and Vivian was getting fussy and I was getting tired and I had on this dress, it was actually the third time I had tried it on. Something about it I liked but I just wasn't sure. It's so odd how we women get caught up on one dress that we plan to wear just one time in our lives, right? Anyway, so I was standing there in this dress when John walks in and he stands there staring at me with this look of awe on his face. Like I was the most captivatingly beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on and I knew just from that look in his eyes that this was my dress. I shouldn't have blamed him Harold, I don't want to blame him but a part of me does." She stated as she sobbed a bit around the words.

"It is likely that one of John's enemies has taken your children to get back at him, but it is just as likely that it is one of your enemies. You both do very dangerous work that can bring danger not only to yourselves but to those you hold dear."

"You're right, I know that this could be someone after me, I knew it when I was cursing John out but I've never had anyone come after me and mine, not until…" she closed her mouth and clamped her eyes shut.

"Not until we got you involved with the numbers," Finch completed for her. "I know Jos, I had noticed that your number has popped up quite a bit since you got involved with us." He said as Carter turned to look at him a little surprised that he was sharing this information with her. "Maybe we should take this as a sign that you shouldn't be involved anymore." He said as he arched his brows high.

"Are you firing me because you know that you don't actually pay me anything right?" Carter spoke with a teasing smirk. "I probably 'should' be getting bank like John. He added me onto his banking account few months back and let me just say 'wow'. You do compensate him very well for the job."

"I had suggested that I compensate you to Mr. Reese once, but he told me that you would not accept my offer and might even be offended. He says that you help because you are a good and decent person, and a true and honest cop. That you are a person that this world can't afford to lose." Finch stated hoping with his words he could relay to her just how much Reese had always respected and cared from her, right from the beginning. "So I never brought up the subject to you, but I can..."

"No…but thank you for the offer, besides I have access to John's funds now anyway." She replied with a small smile and just as quickly as it had emerged it faltered as she frowned up a bit and looked to be anguished. "John said all of that about me, huh?" She asked as she turned her tear filled eyes back to where Finch stood in the doorway, and he simply nodded his head. "Of course he did." She answered herself as she smiled and sniffed back her tears as she averted her eyes to the floor. "I shouldn't have blamed him he loves our kids…our family and…" She sniffed back her tears and lifted her head and wiped at her face. She then quickly moved to her closet and opened it. "We're a team and we've been through this before, right." She said referencing when Elias and his crew kidnapped Taylor.

"What do you plan to do?" Finch questioned as he watched her pull out clothes and then tossed them on the bed.

"I'm a cop Harold," Carter stated as she then reached in the back of her closet and pulled out a large duffle bag, which she opened and Finch could see it was filled with heavy arsenal. "I'm going to go help John get our kids back and God help whoever took them." She replied with such determination in her voice and Finch took a step back as if a wave of her anger had struck him.

* * *

Sometime Later

* * *

Fusco had wanted to go into the seedy looking bar with Reese but the tone in which Reese had commanded that he stay in the car had kept him in his seat. He had been waiting outside for just a couple of minutes when his cell rang.

"Fusco," He answered not looking at the caller ID, but kept his eyes on the door of the bar for any trouble.

"Fusco it's Carter is John with you?" She asked.

"Carter…" Fusco responded surprised and pleased to hear his partner on the other end. "Uh…yeah…yeah john's with me," At that moment a very large biker type guy came crashing through the large glass window in front of the bar. "But he's busy at the moment." Fusco added as he cringed at the unconscious and bloodied man splayed out on the sidewalk.

"Well where are you?" Carter asked.

"Uhm…" Fusco leaned forward a bit to get a better look at the large sign on the building above the doorway. "Fletcher's bar on…"

"I know where it is and I'm right around the corner, I'll be the in a minute." Before Fusco could reply two more bodies landed on the sidewalk. One came from the broken window and the other from the now broken door.

"You better hurry before someone calls the cops," Fusco said.

"I'm coming down the street now," Carter announced and when Fusco checked the rearview he could see her car. "Just make sure your scanner is on and if someone does make a call to the location, you call into dispatch and let them know that we'll take it." She said and then parked her car right behind Fusco's and then got out and moved to the door. She pulled her gun as she stepped over bodies and entered the bar.

"I'm only going to ask one more time, what do you guys know about the kidnapping of two kids, a 17 year-old boy and a 9 month old little girl?" Reese's hard voice touched Carter's ears as soon as she crossed the threshold. Even in the darkened and smoke filled bar she could see that Reese had done a lot of damage, there were more unconscious bodies on the inside of the bar than on the outside. Her eyes settled onto Reese who was at the far end of the bar, holding some guy by his neck down atop the pool table. Reese was surrounded by half a dozen other men who held pool sticks and some held knives.

"We already told'ja man we don't know nut'n," The man Reese held down spoke and in response Reese pursed his lips, removed his hands from the man's throat, and then gripped a handful of the man's hair, lifted his head from the table and then slammed it back down brutally against the table's edge. A crack could be heard throughout the bar and blood sprayed a nearby wall. Reese then let the man that Carter thought had to be either dead or at least severely brain damaged, fall to the ground.

"You know," Reese spoke so calmly, as he moved around the pool table to stand before the other armed men that it sent a chill through Carter. She had never witness Reese so 'deadly' though she had suspected he was. "I only need one of you 'alive' to tell me what I need to know."

"Look man I don't know about no kidnapping," A black man that looked to be in his early twenties spoke out and all eyes fell on him. Reese took a couple of step towards the man and the man stumbled back a bit and held his hands out in front of him as if they would shield him in some way. "Bu…but I've heard talk on my block." He quickly uttered out hoping that this would stop the crazed white man from killing him. The man silently sighed in relief when Reese did stop several feet from him. "There was talk of some boys planning ta get revenge on some punk kid that had help put a couple of their boys away, for raping and murdering some little girl a few months back." Both Reese and Carter's eyes widened a bit at this news. "They said it's some cop's kid, and they did mention he had a little sister and that they were gonna take her out too, ta send a message."

"Oh God!" Carter cried out and Reese's eyes snapped to where she stood by the door now aiming her gun at the boy who had been speaking. "Where…where are these guys?" She asked in a menacing tone and she stepped to the man still aiming her gun.

"Whoa babygirl, don't shoot." The man said as he raised his hand in the air.

"The lady asked you a question," Reese spoke out and the man cut his eyes between the two of them his voice seemed to get caught in his throat. "You better start talking and fast before one of us starts shooting." Reese added as he then pulled his gun from behind his back and also aimed it at the frightened man.

"They're over on Jerome Avenue in the Bronx…ok…all right?" The man squeaked out, his hands still held high.

"Come on show us." Reese said as she stepped to the man, grasped him by the leather coat her wore and moved him to towards the door.

"What…wait…what do you need me for?" The man questioned as he struggled a bit in Reese's grip. "I just told you where they hang out at."

"You're going so you don't give any of them a heads up that we're coming for them." Carter stated Reese's exact thoughts as she moved with the two men to the door. At that moment Finch came over Reese's earpiece as well as the earpiece he had given Carter before she had left out.

"Detective Carter, Mr. Reese I have identified our kidnapper and I think you both should get back here as soon as possible." Finch announced.

"Yeah we already know Finch we just got a lead on the gang who grabbed Taylor and Vivian, they're tied to the guys that Taylor testified against late last year." Reese said as he Carter and their 'guide' stepped out of the bar to where Fusco still waited. Fusco got out of his car when he saw them.

"Well you are only partially correct Mr. Reese, it does in fact involve the associates of those men, but however they're not the kidnappers." Finch said. "It was Taylor."

"What?" Carter exclaimed as her face frowned up a bit in confusion and her heart doubted.

"You heard correctly Detective, it was your son who has taken Vivian, and I suspect he did so to protect her. I finally got a good video feed from one of the ATM in the market down the street from you home, and it clearly shows Taylor and he had Vivian with him. I then tried to access Taylor's phone but he left it here, probably so we couldn't trace him. It seems you've taught him very well Mr. Reese." Finch stated and Carter shot a mild glare at Reese who didn't notice because he was look at the ground as if in deep thought. "On Taylor's phone I found very threatening message from men claiming to be friends of the men Taylor helped put away. There was also some very…scary video, which I'm sure is what prompted Taylor to take his sister and run."

"Video…video of what?" Carter questioned and she Reese and Fusco all stood outside the bar with the man they still had in their custody.

"Of someone using a sniper rifle to point the red scope at the back of Vivian's head from outside your home," Reese snapped anger eyes up at the young black man still in his grip.

"Hey it wasn't me man," The younger man hurriedly spoke out, seeing something in Reese's eyes that told him his very life was in danger.

"They're at the apartment," Reese spoke out as he tore his eyes from the man before him to where Carter stood. "The apartment Finch got us for safe after Vivian was born." He said.

"Wait how do you know…" Carter began to question him but Reese cut her off.

"Just trust me baby," He said with pleading eyes and Carter resolve instantly melted she did trust him with ever thing she had. "I told Taylor if he was ever scared and he couldn't get to us that was where he was to go. Now I don't know why he didn't just tell us upfront about what was going on…maybe he just wanted to get Vivian to safety first, but that's where they are. Finch,"

"Yes Mr. Reese, you're right I've pulled up the footage from the security cameras placed about the outside of the apartment building, it shows Taylor and Vivian entering and they haven't exited. They're there and they're safe." Finch stated as he let out a small sigh of relief and slumped back a bit in the couch he had been sitting on. Both Carter and Reese closed their eyes can thanked God at hearing that news.

"You go with Fusco and make sure that our kids are ok," Reese spoke out as his eyes locked onto Carter's.

"Where are you going?" She questioned though deep down she already knew the answer.

"They terrorized Taylor and they aimed…" Reese had to pause and try to reel in his growing anger. "They aimed a gun at Viv's head. I'm going to go do something that you can't be a part of." He shook his head at her as she began to open her mouth to protest. "I won't let it go Jos, I can't…not this time. They threatened our children, that won't happen again. Ever." Carter just gave a nod of understanding.

"Oh Jesus, man I aint with those dudes, I swear ta God I aint." Their captive began sobbing out sensing that this man meant to do some serious damage.

"I'm gonna need your keys," Reese said to Carter who pulled them from her coat pocket and handed them to him. Reese then tugged his 'hostage' to the back of the car where he popped the trunk. "Get in and stay quiet, when I'm done with my 'errand' I'll let you go." The man hesitated and turned to Reese to protest and in reply Reese lifted up the gun he still held. "Or I can just shoot you where you stand, believe me when I tell you that right now at this moment I don't give a damn either way."

"Boy get in the trunk, he's not going to hurt you unless you give him a reason to." Carter's voice spoke out as she came up from behind where the frightened man stood staring at Reese. He looked back at Carter and then climbed in the trunk, and then Reese slammed it shut. Carter stepped closer to where Reese stood gazing down at her. They stood there for a few seconds of just staring into each other's eyes. Carter's relaying how sorry she was for blaming him and how much she loved him, and Reese's eyes reciprocated that love and also sorrow for not protecting their kids. Carter gripped the lapels of Reese's jacket and pulled him down to her and she captured his mouth in a searing kiss that was so sensual it made Fusco so uncomfortable that he had to turn his head and look away. The need for air was what had finally ended the kiss. "If you die I'll hate you forever," Carter stated as she stared up at him with fright filled, desperate eyes.

"I'm coming back home to you Jos, to you and our children, just wait for ok?" He said and she hurriedly nodded in agreement.

"I put a bag of goodies in the backseat," She said with a slight smile and Reese in turn smiled broadly already knowing what the goodies were. He honestly felt that this woman was truly his equal in every way.

"I love you Jocelyn Carter, very soon to be Jocelyn Reese." He added and his words brought a very wide smile to Carter's face. Reese swooped in for another quick kiss and then stepped back and around to the driver side of Carter's car as she stepped back to Fusco's car. Both Fusco and Carter remained on the side walk watching Reese drive away. It was until the car had disappeared around the corner that Fusco finally spoke.

"You know there's about to be a lot of dead bodies dropping right, and I'm not doing any of the paperwork on that. So if any falls on my desk it will quickly be moved to yours." He said and she shook his head a bit as he got back in his car, and Carter nodded her understanding as she moved to the passenger side door, opened it, and got in the car.


End file.
